In My Life (a Beatles Story)
by Tee-bone
Summary: Karen, George Martin's niece, Moves to london from south Georgia. What will she do when she falls for Paul? Read and Review! :) If you want a character in the story PM me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all! hope you Enjoy My new story! I got this idea after reading NatashaPavlova's story "It Won't Be Long" so be sure to check that out too. **_

_**If you are interested in having a character in the story PM me with your name, description, and anything you want to be used for your character! I will gladly put you in. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! -Tee**_

* * *

_**Paul**_

The four Beatles sat in the recording studio waiting for George Martin to show up. Which wasn't like him to be late and Brian was starting to look uneasy. Then George walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late boys." He said walking over to Brian. I looked up and waved at him when a girl walked in the door. She had dark red-brown hair and her light blue eyes sparkled as she smiled and shook Brian's hand. Then I realized I was sort of gawking so I straightened up in my chair and started plucking on my bass a little when I realized the other Beatles where gawking too. I looked back up at the girl as she sat down next to George and Brian who were obviously now ready to record. She looked me straight in the eye and smiled. I felt stunned and smiled back awkwardly and she giggled.

After a few hours of recording we decided to take a break. All four of us stood up at the same time and rushed to get out of the door first. Suddenly the door opened and we all kind of fell into the room awkwardly. Then they all looked at us and she laughed quietly. George and I walked over to her while John and Ringo had a mumble fight. "Boys I'd like you to meet my niece Karen." George said smiling and she stepped forward and our hands. "It's nice to meet you." She said quietly, still smiling. 'Don't her cheeks get tired?' I thought. Then John and Ringo walked over shoving at each other. "Hello miss, may I have the pleasure of having tea with you?" John said in one of his dumb John voices. Which I normally enjoyed but was annoying me very much right now. She smiled and laughed. "Sure John, thank you." "I think I would fancy some tea myself." I said following John and Karen out of the recording room. George and Ringo followed close behind me with mumbles of 'me too'.

* * *

**_Brian_**

"Nice girl." I said, looking at George.

"Yes, she's very sweet. She is a musician too. She mostly does classical but all she ever listens to are "The Beatles" and other similar bands."

"Oh? What instrument does she play?"

"She plays the piano, the clarinet and she sings beautifully!" He said smiling.  
"Is she just out of college?"  
"Yeah."  
"Now tell me, what accent is that?"  
"Well her father, my brother, is British and her mother is from 'the United States of America'. But to be more specific she's from Georgia which is where she grew up so she has a southern mixed with a slight English accent. She went to school in the States and then I invited her to come live up here with me."  
"Oh, well, you know she's going to cause a problem with the boys. Did you see them just now?!"  
"Yes, I know." He said as he sighed.  
"Dont worry I'm going to go talk to them right now. I said. We both walked out of the walked out of the recording room and I went to go find the boys.

* * *

_**Karen**_

I sat at a little table with the Beatles which seemed rather like a dream. Almost the whole time I just sat there quietly not really knowing how to respond to some of their crazy-ness. Not to mention they were being quite obvious that they liked me. Which I knew would cause a problem with uncle George. Being quiet and shy all the time has made me a good listener but with the stuff each Beatle was saying I was getting confused. So I excused myself. They all looked disappointed but I know John's married to Cynthia and Ringo has Maureen, George has Pattie, and Paul surprisingly didn't have a girlfriend right now. I thought as I walked down the hall back towards the recording room when I ran into uncle George.  
"Hey uncle George!" I said as I walked over and hugged him.

"Hello love."

"Erm, I was wondering if I could go play that piano in there?" I said sheepishly.

"Sure help yourself. But we will start recording a again in a minute."

"Ok, thank you!" I hugged him and ran off to the recording room. It seems like when ever I see a piano I just have to play it! And it seems like it's been so long since I have.

* * *

_**Paul**_

I sat there feeling sad that Karen had been run off by the lads. 'Why are they even doing this?! They all have girls!' I thought miserably. Then Brian walked into the room. "Alright you four there will be no shenanigans of any sort! You will not even lay a finger on her! Do you understand?" But he continued before we could answer. "She is George's niece remember! She is a musician as well but for now she is working as our personal secretary and helping with the recording a little bit. And I will repeat, Do Not Harass Her!" "Whatever you say Eppy!" John said while the rest of us nodded our heads. He narrowed his eyes at john then he straightened and walked out of the room. I finished my tea and went back to the recording room where I saw Karen playing the piano. I walked in quietly, hoping she hadn't heard me. She was playing some fancy classical thing that I had no idea what it was but it sounded like a waltz. Then all of a sudden she stopped and hit a few notes and chords that didn't sound good at all then she just stopped. "That was very good." I said walking over to sit on the bench with her. She turned her head quickly. "Oh! Erm, thank you." She said looking down at the keys.

"How are you going to be a musician if you're so shy when people listen to you?"

She smiled. "I don't know why I do. I perform very well and don't get nervous. But when I'm not... I don't know." She said growing quiet again. I smiled and tucked her long curls behind her ear so I could see her face. She cringed slightly when I touched her but didn't say anything or back away. She looked at me nervously and I smiled at her. She smiled back and I felt like it gave me a burst of energy. I slid closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. But she shrugged me off slightly.

"Why don't you play me something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just one of your songs you're working on?"

"Ok." I played a few chords to a song and she just stared at my fingers. It was starting to creep me out when Brian walked in the room.

"Why don't you get your bass out Paul?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Um, ok..." I turned to Karen but she was already standing up and walking into the sound room.

We finished our recording for the day and started packing up our stuff to leave. Then Brian walked in.

"Hey would you all want to come to my place for dinner tomorrow? It's sort of a party for Karen." Brian asked. "YEAH!" John yelled. We all laughed and said we would be there around six. I finished putting my bass away and walked into the other room but Karen and George had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. thanks for reading! **

**Shorty, your character is Emory, Hope you like her!**

**Enjoy and review! -Tee**

* * *

_**Karen**_

The next day went about the same and when Karen and George got home she was eagerly awaiting the party. She chose a blue-green dress that matched her eyes and her dark brown hair. They started walking out the door when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Uncle George said. Karen stood in hall trying to wait patiently but it wasn't really working. She walked into the living room right as he was hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"Wha-? Oh! Nothing. Lets go shall we?" He said, taking her arm they walked out to the car. The drive was silent which didn't bother Karen that much but it seemed to bother George.

"So? ... do you like your new job?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for letting me work with you." She smiled. Which made him smile. 'To me it seemed like he acted more a like a grandfather, rather than an uncle but I liked him all the same.' She thought.

"And what do you think about working with the Beatles?" He asked looking away from the road for a minute to look at her.

"It's a lot of fun! I mean sometimes I don't know how to respond to some of the things that John says but I'm getting used to it." She said and looked back out the window. George sighed and soon they arrived at Brian's house. Paul rushed out the door and helped Karen out of the car then walked her inside. She heard John whooping and hollering and a little boy laughing. "Is Julian here?" She asked Paul. "Yes, I think just about everybody's coming!" He wrapped his arm around her and she heard George clear his throat. Paul removed his hand and Karen sighed sadly. She liked Paul but she also felt nervous around him. Her uncle obviously didn't want Paul hanging around her. But knowing this particular group of boys he probably didn't have a choice. They walked into the living room and she was greeted with lots of happy hellos. She noticed Ringo and Maureen weren't here yet. Cynthia walked over and introduced herself and Julian and the two sat on the couch and chatted for a while.

* * *

_**Brian**_

"Brian may I speak to you for a minute?" George Martin asked pulling Brian into the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, something came up and I'm going to be gone for a while. I know Karen is 21 but I don't like the thought of leaving her alone there. She doesn't know her way around yet or anything and-"

"You want to know if she can stay here?" Brian sighed.

"Yes, would that be ok? It will only be for a week or two!"

"Of course, I would love to have her! When should I expect her?"

"Thank you, i know it's short notice but is tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I haven't told her yet though. don't let anything happen to her! McCartney's been hanging around her a lot."

"Yes, I noticed." Brian frowned and they walked back in the living room to rejoin the party.

* * *

_**Paul**_

John sat down on the couch next to Karen right before Paul could. Paul glared at John but John just grinned and pretended not to notice. Then Julian ran up to John and climbed In his lap. "Hey Jules!" He said and they played together for a while. Everybody snacked on the food and had drinks. Julian fell asleep after a while, John looked around the room for Cyn but he didn't see her so he left Julian on the couch and went to find her. Julian snuggled up next to Karen so Karen scooped him up and cradled him in Her arms while he slept. Paul looked over and saw that John had left and Karen was now alone on the couch, well besides Jules. He walked over and put his arm around her as he sat down. To his surprise she leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. 'She's so sweet.' Paul thought. He smiled looking at Karen cuddling Julian and snuggling next him. It felt right to have her with him. After a while it started getting late. George and Pattie had already left and Karen had fallen asleep practically in his lap while Julian slept in her lap. He chuckled and wondered why neither John nor Cyn had taken him off of Karen. Then Ringo and Maureen decided they better leave and paul waved with his spare hand. Paul sat there for a minute starting to feel bored. He had no idea where everyone had gone but he couldn't exactly get up. He tried to move a little but wasn't very successful. He sighed and looked at Karen he kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled and snuggled closer. John cleared his throat loudly and Paul tried to turn his head to look. John walked in with Cyn, grinning, she picked up Julian and they left. Karen was now awake a little droopy eyed but slowly waking up. Then she realized she was in Paul's lap and blushed but didn't move. He smiled at her. "It's only me love!" He said kissing her on the cheek. He didn't care what Brian said he liked Karen and thought maybe she might like him a little. Her eyes glowed and he pulled her closer, then he kissed on the lips she wrapped her arm around him and the kiss deepened. "Paul?!" Brian shouted walking into the room. Karen jumped away from Paul her face red. "Maybe it's time you went home." Brian said narrowing his eyes. Paul slumped his shoulders 'why was he always interrupted?!' "Goodnight Karen ..." he said walking out the door sad. Karen just sort of stood there speechless when George walked in.

"Is something the matter?" He said looking around the room puzzled.

"Erm, no nothings the matter." Brian said. Giving Karen a look. She sighed and gave Brian a thankful smile.

"Ok, well then Karen we better head home." George said grabbing their coats. "Goodbye Brian see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye George, bye Karen." He said as they walked out the door and got into their car. Brian went back inside to straighten up a bit then went to bed. During the ride home George told Karen about his plans and she agreed to stay with Brian.

The next morning George caught an early flight and told Karen to call Brian when she was done packing he would surely pick her up. She hugged and kissed him goodbye. She felt lonely as she packed her suitcase. Around eleven the doorbell rang at first she pondered not answering it then decided that was stupid. She opened the door to see Paul starting to turn and walk away.

"Paul!" She shouted and he whipped around.

"Hey, love..." he said awkwardly like he didn't really know why he was there.

Karen giggled. "Would you like to come in?" She opened the door wider. Paul smiled and almost skipped into the house.

"So what was it you wanted?" Karen asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Erm, well, really I just... I was wondering if... maybe you would like to go out tonight?"

"Oh Paul, I would love to but I'm going over to Brian's today." Paul frowned. "You see, George is going away for a while and he didn't want me to be alone so I'm staying with Brian." She smiled.

"Has George already left?" Paul said, looking excited.

"Yes, he left this morning." She said. Paul felt like jumping up and shouting but instead controlled himself quite nicely.

"Oh."

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Karen said standing up smiling.

"Sure, I would love that!" He said.

"Ok, come on in here." Karen said as she walked into the kitchen. Paul watched her for a second then followed her in. "So what would you like to have?" Karen pulled out some plates and glasses after looking around for a second. Then She laughed. "You'd think I would know where things are by now!" Paul grinned and chuckled.

"So where are you from?" Paul leaned on the counter.

"Because of my accent?" Paul's smile lessened and he nodded. "It's ok, well I'm from southern Georgia where everybody talks like this. "What? Y'all ain't never had gree-its befoe?!" Paul burst out laughing at her over the top impersonation of her own accent which if you think about it doesn't make sense. They both laughed for a couple minutes. "But I also have a slight touch of British." She said smiling widely.

Paul chuckled and just smiled at her for a while. After a long moment of Paul just grinning at her Karen became nervous. "s-so what do you want to eat?"

"Why don't you put on some tea and I'll start making some sandwiches?" Paul said walking to the pantry.

"Ok." Karen searched for the tea kettle then finally saw it up on a high shelf. 'Why in The world is it up there?!' She thought as she dragged a chair across the floor and stood on it to grab the kettle. Paul turned around when he heard the chair drag across the floor to find Karen up on the chair leaning over the counter and stretching to get the tea kettle. He smiled. Then Karen had one od those weird feelings and looked over her shoulder to see Paul staring at her backside. She whipped around but lost her balance and started to fall. Paul ran up and caught her just in time. He had a look on his face like he had just almost knocked his mothers whole China cabinet over.

"Are you ok?!" He asked worried.

"Yes, just put me down please!" He eased her down into a chair.

"I'll get the kettle." He said quietly. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You make the tea." Karen frowned as she walked to the door.

When she opened it there was a girl who looked about her own age. She was short and thin with black hair. She had a pained expression on her face.

"Um... hello?"

"HI, MAY I PLEASE USE YOUR BATHROOM?! I REALLY HAVE TO PEE!"

Karen felt stunned for a second. "Erm, sure come in?" The girl ran in and Karen pointed her to the bathroom. Karen stood near the bathroom door awkwardly and Paul walked out of the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" He cocked an eyebrow at Karen then looked at the closed bathroom door. "Who's in there?"

"I don't actually know? A girl came to the door asking if she could use the bathroom. I don't know her name." Then they heard a flush and the girl almost busted out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, sorry about all this. I'm Emory!" The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. Karen was hesitant but shook it anyway. But before she could say anything the girl continued. "You see I was going for a jog and it was kind of when you don't realize that your car needs more gas. You know?" Karen slowly nodded slightly confused and Paul chuckled. "Well, it was nice to meet you but I better be going. Do you know a good place to eat around here?" Emory asked as she walked toward the door.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Karen said suddenly, just to get on Paul's nerves.

"Really? Sure!" Emory smiled and followed Karen into the kitchen. Karen gave Paul a glare. They finished making the sandwiches. Karen and Emory talked the whole time while Paul just followed Karen around quietly, which was kind of creeping her out. Karen found out that Emory was quite nice wasn't actually a crazy person. When they finally sat down to eat Emory looked at Paul wide-eyed.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE PAUL MCCARTNEY! I'M SO STUPID!" Karen laughed but Paul just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"It sure took you long enough!" Karen laughed some more and Paul smiled lightly. He gave his autograph and they talked for about another hour. Karen swapped phone numbers and Emory left.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry and finish packing!" Karen ran upstairs and Paul followed. "Hey Paul could you call Brian and tell him I'm gonna be a little late?" Paul grinned.

"Sure love!" Paul walked downstairs and called Brian.

"Hey Brian? I just wanted to let you know that Karen's gonna be a little late."

"What?! Paul!" Paul hung up and broke into laughter. He walked back upstairs to Karen, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" She said giggling at him.

"Oh, nothing..." he grinned.

A few minutes later Karen heard the front door slam. Then footsteps pounded up the stairs quickly.

"Paul! Someone is coming!" Karen said frightened. She grabbed Paul and hugged him tight. He laughed and kissed her head. Then Brian busted in the room.

"PAUL MCCARTNEY!" His face was red and he was panting.

Karen opened her eyes. "Brian?! You scared me half to death!" Brian just stood there face red, mouth hanging open.

"What?..." he glared at Paul, who was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Karen stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Paul? Didn't you tell Brian that I was running late?"

"Yes, he did." Brian said through clenched teeth. Karen looked between Brian and Paul, confused. Then her face turned red.

"Well, uh, I was just behind on my packing because we a had an unexpected visitor..." she turned around and finished putting her clothes in and zipped up the suitcases. Paul had stopped laughing by then and Brian had cooled off a little bit.

"Are you ready? We should probably get going." Brian said picking up the two suitcases and Paul grabbed her smaller bag. They walked downstairs and Brian went to go put the bags in the car. But Paul grabbed Karen's arm before she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about al that." Paul said trying not to smile.

"It's ok Paul. Just don't ever do it again!" She smiled and kissed his cheek then walked out the door. He stood there shocked for a moment then smiled and walked out and put her bag in the car. He waved to Karen and Brian then hopped in his car while Karen locked the front door. Then he walked back over to Brian.

"Me car wont start." He smiled.

Brian frowned. "Ok, get in." Paul opened the front passenger door so Karen climbed in the back.

"Actually, I think I'll sit in the back too." He grinned at Brian and shut the door, then climbed in next to Karen. He grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled. Brian sighed. Paul slid closer to Karen and wrapped his hand around hers. She squeezed it in response and leaned her head on his shoulder, despite Brian looking in the rear view mirror. Paul let go but when Brian looked away he put his arm around her. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her back. She giggled and the Brian whipped around to look at them.

"You might want to watch the road." Paul said while Karen tried to hold back her laughter.

"I swear! ..." Brian mumbled turning back around.

"It's ok Brian." Karen said suddenly looking irritated. He just sighed again.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet until they got to Brian's house. As they got out of the car John ran out of the house.

"Eppy! You're back!" He ran out to the car. " 'Ello Karen!"

"Hi John." She smiled. Then John and Paul ran her up to the house leaving Brian to get the bags.

"So what are you doing 'ere?" They sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, well George is going out-of-town for a while and didn't want me to be alone. So...yeah..." Karen looked at Paul and smiled sheepishly. John laughed as Brian tried to get into the house holding all the suitcases.

"Oh! I'm sorry Brian!" Karen jumped up to help him in the door.

"Thank you Karen!" He smiled at her then looked at John and Paul disapprovingly. "I'll show you to your bedroom." They walked upstairs Paul and John started to follow them but Brian turned around and glared at them so they went back to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE! let me know about your characters! _**

**_Enjoy and Review! -Tee_**

* * *

**_Paul_**

"Hey John, how am I going to take her anywhere, with Brian?!"

"Buy a tricycle?" John grinned.

"Seriously John!"

"So you really like this bird, eh?"

"Yes, I quite like her. But not with Brian and George being all... I mean what's their problem anyway?!"

John just shrugged.

Then they heard Brian and Karen coming back downstairs.

"And finally I'll show you the music room."

"My dad had a "music" room in the basement of our house. I used to write songs with my friend, or by myself on a little keyboard." She chuckled.

"You write songs?" Paul walked over.

"Yeah, I did, but not recently." Karen looked down at her feet for a second. Then they continued on to the music room. Paul watched as she looked around the room smiling at the instruments. Paul picked up a guitar and sat down on the sofa. He smiled at Karen and she came and sat down next to him. He started playing something slow and pretty, but Karen didn't know what. When he finished Karen smiled.  
"That was very pretty Paul."

"Thank you love." Karen blushed. "Why don't you play something on the piano?" Paul suggested, putting the guitar on its stand.

"Ok." She stood up and walked over to the piano. "Do you have anything you want me to play?" She asked looking over to Paul.

"No, surprise me!" He chuckled and sat down with her.

"It's like we're not even here." John stage whispered to Brian. Karen turned slightly red and hunched her shoulders. Paul rubbed her back. "Come on love, play something." He smiled at her.

She placed her hands on the keys then looked up to the music stand even though there was nothing there and started to play. After a minute Paul recognized it as "Traumeri". It was a pretty song and after it ended they all clapped loudly.

"Wow Karen that was beautiful!" Brian said walking over to the piano.

"Would you believe I learned that when I was twelve years old?" Karen smiled.

"Convince me!" John grinned.

"Convince you?" Karen stared at him confused. Then she started to play a Chopin waltz. Nobody had heard it before but was also impressive.

"There, hows that for you Lennon?!" She laughed.

"Nooooooooo! I'm melting!" He said in a high-pitched voice then sunk to the floor. They laughed at him. Karen looked the clock.

"I should probably start getting supper ready." She said as she stretched and stood up.

"But you're a guest here! I don't want you to be cooking." Brian frowned.

"Oh, but I love to cook! I also want to make something southern for y'all to eat!" She smiled and walked into the kitchen. The boys looked at each other uneasy. She made fried chicken, black-eyed peas, corn, buttermilk biscuits and iced, sweet tea. They all sat down and ended up loving the meal. Except for the tea. John then left to go home leaving the others to do the dishes. They sat down in the living room tired and content. They talked a little bit but then Brian said he was going to bed leaving Karen and Paul alone on the couch.

"I honestly have to say, that I never expected that to happen." Karen giggled and Paul pulled her closer.

"Hey Karen?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

"Sure, when?"

"How about Monday night?"

"Ok."

He kissed her cheek then kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He leaned back on the couch, she kind of fell back with him since she was leaning on him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Your hair is very soft." He whispered as he left a trail of kisses up her neck to her lips. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

"Wait Paul! We cant do this!" She pulled away. "And what if Brian comes down here?!" She got up and walked away.

Paul got up and followed her. "It's ok love, I'm sorry. I guess I'll go home now." He grabbed his coat and opened the door. She headed up the stairs.

"See you in two days." She ran up the stairs. He smiled, happy that she didn't hate him and was keeping the date. He called a cab and went home. Karen changed into her night-gown and laid down in her bed. She finally fell asleep dreaming about Paul and the kiss he gave her


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all here is chapter four!**

**Emory returns along with Annie (Celestearts). Natashapavlova your are Jasmine! If you are interested in having a character in the story PM me!**

**Enjoy and Review! -Tee**

* * *

_**Karen**_

Karen got up the next morning feeling happy and energetic. She got dressed and ran downstairs to fix breakfast. To her surprise George Harrison was sitting there drinking a cup of tea.

" 'ello Karen! What are you doing here?" He said smiling.

Karen cocked and eyebrow. "I'm staying with Brian while George is away. Why are you here?" She got a cup, filled it with tea and sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to talk to Brian." He took a sip.

"Oh, have you had breakfast?"

"No."

"Ok I'll fix something."

Karen got up and started cooking eggs and bacon. She walked over to the pantry. "What? No grits? I'll have to go shopping..." she mumbled to herself. She served up plates for George and herself leaving enough for Brian when he woke up.

"So what do you have planned for today?" George asked as they started eating.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go shopping." She shrugged. Then Brian walked in the room. "Good morning Brian! Here sit down I'll fix you a plate." Karen stood and pulled out another plate.

"Oh! Thank you Karen." Brian said and poured himself some tea. " 'ello George, what brings you 'ere?"

"Well I -" the phone rang interrupting George's answer.

"I'll get it." Karen gave Brian his breakfast and walked into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Karen, this is Cyn."

"Oh! Hello Cyn! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm pretty good."

"Good, so me and the other girls wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us?"

"Oh I would love that! I have a date with Paul tomorrow and I need something to wear."

Cynthia chuckled. "A Beatle girl already, eh? Great, we'll come get you in an hour, ok?"

"Sure, sounds great!"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye Cyn!" Karen hung up, she couldn't wait to go shopping and get to know the girls better. Most of all, she couldn't stop thinking of her date with Paul. 'I want to make sure i look my best. I wonder where he'll take me?' She thought. She walked back to the kitchen and passed George.

"Bye Karen!" He smiled and opened he door.

"Bye George!" She smiled and started to do the dishes.

"Thank you Karen that was delicious! So who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, that was Cyn. She wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping with her and the other girls."

"Oh, ok, have fun!"

"I might pick up some groceries while I'm out as well."

"Ok great! Well I have to go so I guess I'll see you later." He hugged her, grabbed his coat and left.

Karen fished the dishes then went to get ready to go. After a while Cyn, Pattie and Maureen came and they all piled in the car. Maureen and Karen sat in the back while Cynthia and Pattie sat in the front, Cynthia driving.

"So Paul's taking you out tomorrow?!" Mo said happily.

"Yes, I can't hardly wait!" Karen said smiling.

Pattie turned around to look at them. "Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me."

"You mean he didn't tell you or ask you?" Mo said cocking an eyebrow.

"He probably didn't think that far ahead!" Cyn said and they all laughed.

After they had shopped for a couple of hours Pattie found a purse she liked, Mo got some shoes, Cyn found a blue dress and Karen found a nice red dress for her date with Paul. Then they decided to stop and get something to eat. The found a nice little resturant and got in line to be seated. The girls chatted but then Karen realized one of the people in front of her was Emory.

"Hi Emory!" Karen tapped on her shoulder and the girl turned around.

"Karen, hey!" Emory smiled and hugged her. "Hey I want you to meet one of my best friends! Annie, this is Karen, the girl I told you about!" Karen looked at the girl, she was short with golden brown hair and green eyes. She looked pretty nice.

"Nice to meet you." Annie said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Annie! Oh! And these are my friends Cynthia, Pattie and Maureen." They all greeted each other happily.

"How many?" The waiter asked.

"Six!" Mo nearly shouted. They giggled and talked as they sat down at their booth.

"Hey Emory guess what?!" Karen said grinning.

"What?!"

"I have a date tomorrow, with Paul McCartney!"

"Oh my gosh that is so awesome!" Annie's mouth hung open slightly.

"You do know you're killing the American dream!" Emory laughed. Karen and Annie laughed with her, the others obviously didn't get it.

"Hey wait are you two from the States?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yeah we both are!" Annie said proudly.

"No offense, but it isn't really hard to tell that you aren't from around here!" Emory smiled.

"Where are you from?" Karen asked.

"I'm from Virginia." Annie smiled.

"And I'm from Iowa! But I've lived here for seven years." Emory said as the food arrived. They ate and talked and had a great time.

"Oh, hey! I'm having a valentine's day party in two weeks. Would you all like to come? It's casual and b.y.o.b., bring your own boy!" Annie smiled.

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome!" Emory jumped and shouted like a very hyper person. All the girls happily agreed to come and said goodbye. The four girls got in their car.

"You know I'm sorry to end the fun but I should probably be getting home." Pattie said looking at her watch.

"Yeah me too." Cyn said starting the car.

"That's ok." Mo said nonchalantly.

"Hey, I just remembered I told Brian I'd pick up some groceries while I was out. If could drop me off I could just take a taxi home." Karen said.

"Sure." Cyn said driving towards the grocery store. Karen thanked them for the great time and said goodbye. She grabbed her purse and her shopping bags and they drove away, waving. She got a cart and wearily plopped her things in it. She had had fun but she was worn out. She pulled out the list she had made and wove her way around the unfamiliar store. She got the check out counter where there was a tall girl with black hair. She was starting to pay when a Beatles song came over the little speaker system.

"Oh! I love this song!"

"Yeah me too!" Karen smiled thinking of Paul.

"I wish I could play some kind of instrument." The girl said disappointed.

"Um, well, I'm a musician."

"Really? That's awesome! What do you play?"

"Mostly piano, I could teach you if you like? Once you learn how to read music and some of the skill, it's easier to learn other instruments too." Karen said handing her the money for the groceries.

"Really? Cool! Um, I'm Jasmine. So how much would it cost?" She said handing Karen her change.

Karen didn't really know, she hadn't had any students in a while. "Well, here's the number of where I'm staying just call me later and I'll give you all the information. I'm Karen." She shook Jasmine's hand.

"Ok, thanks!" Jasmine Stuck the piece of paper in her pocket and waved as Karen left.

When Karen walked out the door a car pulled up, it was Brian.

"I passed Cyn and she said you where probably still at the store. So I thought I'd pick you up." He smiled and helped her put the groceries in the car. On the drive to Brian's house she talked about the fun she had and about running into Emory and Annie. Then she remembered about Annie's party and wrote that down in her pocket calendar. Then she told him about Jasmine and that she might be able to start teaching again. She wasn't really sure how much he was really listening but he was smiling so she must not be bothering him that much. She almost told him about her new dress and her date with Paul but then thought better of it. 'What he doesn't know can't hurt him.' She thought. They got to Brian's and unloaded the groceries.

"Um, I'm not really hungry but I can fix you something if you like." Karen said.

"No, I'm ok."

"Ok then, I'm going to go take a bath." Karen left the kitchen and walked upstairs to her room. She hung her red dress up in the closet then turned on the water. After it warmed up she climbed in, enjoying the soothing peacefulness. After a while she got out and put on one of her nightgowns. She laid in her bed but she couldn't sleep her mind kept traveling back to Paul. She hadn't seen him or heard from him at all that day, and it made her feel empty inside. Then she thought she heard the faint sound of Paul singing "and I love her". Then she realized she was hearing Paul singing. She rushed to the window instantly hit by the cold when she opened her window. But she didn't bother to grab a blanket or anything. His sweet voice enveloped her mind and she sighed dreamily. Then he stopped and climbed up to her window. She helped him in and hugged him, he kissed her. Then she realized she was just wearing her silky nightgown and grabbed her bathrobe. Karen didn't say anything afraid that maybe it was just a dream and if she spoke it would all disappear.

"I love you." Paul whispered at last, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"I love you too." He kissed down her cheek.

"Why did you come so late?" She pulled away slightly, nervous.

"I felt like I couldn't stay away." He whispered sitting on the bed. She sat down next to him, he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"But you've only known me for a little while." She looked him right in the eye. He felt odd like she could see into every corner of his mind as her eyes glittered in the moonlight. He leaned back onto the bed so she did the same, waiting for an answer.

"It feels different with you. I thought I knew what love felt like, but this is more." He said turning his head to look at her. Her eyes felt misty, he had no idea how she felt and it seemed unexplainable. Then she realized she was shaking, either with excitement or cold. Paul pulled the blanket up over them.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said like he knew that Karen hadn't been able to either. She snuggled up to him and sighed. He kissed the top of her head and sort of put his arms around her as if he were holding her they were laying down. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey here's chapter five! Please Read and Review! **

**Also if you want to have a character in the story PM me! :) **

**Ok, so this one's a little sappy but without sap we wouldn't like pancakes! So here we go! :}**

* * *

_**Paul**_

Paul woke up the next morning Karen still in his arms, deep in sleep. So he closed his eyes again. A minute later he heard a knock on the door, Karen didn't stir. Paul pondered waking her up but decided not to. He then regretted it when the door opened.

It was John. He grinned awkwardly then came in the room anyway.

"Oh! You naughty boy!" He shouted in a cheesy mother-ish voice and jumped on the bed. Karen moaned and they both looked at her.

Then she said. "Frosted flakes..." and turned over onto her stomach. Then Paul realized she was half way hanging off the bed and her nightgown had risen up to her waist. He noticed John smiling funny so Paul tried to pull her back onto the bed. She kicked him in the knee.

"Stop it! You're so annoying when you do that!" She shouted into the pillow, still asleep. John laughed as Paul rubbed his knee and just dragged the blanket over her. Then she stuck her feet back out but luckily that's as far as it went.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked frowning.

"Well you weren't at your house so this was the next logical place." John grinned.

"You didn't tell Brian that did you?!" Paul's eyes widened.

"No! I'm not stupid!"

"Sure..." Paul mumbled rubbing his eyes. Then Karen pushed up with her arms. Her hair tangled and matted so that you couldn't see her face. She laid back down flipped over and brushed her hair off her face. She squinted in the light at John and Paul sitting on the bed. She looked confused.

"Come on John." Paul got up and pulled John out of the room so Karen could get dressed and do whatever. He walked to a hallway mirror to try to come his hair with his fingers and smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"Why do I have to fall in love with the one bird who's off-limits?!" He said angrily.

"Maybe that's the reason?" John said playing with a little figurine.

"Stop that! You don't want to break anything!" Paul said snatching it away.

"So how are you gonna get out with Brian downstairs? You cant climb back out the window, it's day time now." John said with a smirk.

Paul sighed roughly.

"So that's what it all boils down to! You're mad at Eppy!" John grinned and Paul wished he could smack it off of his face.

"I mean come on John! She's not related to him! She's her own person, she's an adult! It's none of his business!"

John started to say something but Paul continued.

"And I mean what's wrong with me?! I'm a hive guy right?! I have money, I love her! What more would anybody want for her?!"

John saw the sorrow in Paul's eyes and wished he could say. So he shrugged and put his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul looked down at his feet then Karen opened the door.

_**Karen**_

"Good morning." She saw Paul looking sad and she got worried. "Y'all can come back in if you want?" He smiled slightly when she said "y'all".

They all sat on the bed quietly.

"Um... I was thinking I might make a cake or something today." Karen said trying to lighten the tension.

"Mm, that sounds good! Lets do it right now!" John said jumping up and walking out the door. Karen stood up and took Paul's hand.

"What's wrong Paul?" She said, her face lined with worry.

"Nothing, love ..." he said quietly, forcing a smile. "Lets go make that cake."

They walked out of the room to the kitchen where John was already pulling out things.

"John!" Karen laughed. "You're gonna make a mess and you don't even know what kind of cake I'm planning on making."

John looked disappointed. Karen walked over and started measuring out the ingredients for her grandmothers pound cake. It was a pretty simple recipe - 1 package of cream cheese, 3 sticks of margarine, 3 cups of sugar, then they let it become room temperature Karen and John chatted and he laughed about how she kept trying to keep him clean. Paul was pretty quiet and subdued which made both Karen and John concerned. Then when the stuff was ready they added 3 cups of flour, 6 eggs added separately and then a teaspoon and a half of vanilla. Then they poured it into a pan and stuck in the oven. John was disappointed when he found out there would be no icing but he looked excited about the cake anyway and sat licking the cake batter bowl. Karen rubbed Paul's back almost to the point of massaging it but he wouldn't say anything. After a while Brian walked in.

"Good morning Karen!" He smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "No thank you, I already ate." He smiled. "John, what are you doing?" He was bent over looking through the little oven window.

"Making something!" He said without looking away.

"Really." Brian said cocking an eyebrow.

"We're making a pound cake, it's my grandmother's recipe!" Karen said happily.

"Oh, ok, well have fun!" He gave Paul a somewhat curious look before leaving the kitchen. Then Karen noticed that Paul now looked slightly angry and his fists were clenched. 'Is this because of Brian?' She thought curiously. 'Paul seemed ok last night.' Then she noticed John was still crouched down next to the stove.

"Come on John we still have another hour till it's ready! I've set the timer so don't worry!" He smiled childishly as he stood and joined them at the table.

"So where would you like to go tonight?" Paul finally spoke. Karen was glad that the date was still on.

"I don't know, I haven't really been here long enough to know what type of places are around here. So you decide." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She could tell he really had strong feelings for her even though he had only known her for a little while.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for the cake?" Karen asked, lifting Paul's chin.

He smiled slightly. "Why don't we go to the music room?" He stood up and took her hand. John said he stay there and watch the cake. Paul sat Karen down on the couch.

"Erm, I'd like to play a song for you." He picked up a guitar and sat down next to her but where he could still see her face. She smiled and he started to play.

Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled, for my darling I love you and I always will.

Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. For its there that I belong and we'll never part.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darling I love you and I always will.

Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time.

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darling I love you and I always will.

He finished strumming the last chord and Karen, who had started to cry, hugged him and kissed his cheek. He set the guitar down and wrapped his arms around her. They started kissing when John burst into the room.

"I think the cakes ready!" He shouted, ran around in a circle then back into the kitchen. Paul sighed. Karen looked at her watch.

"Don't worry we still have fifteen minutes." Paul smiled at her and kissed her again. The next thing Karen new Paul leaned back on the couch so she jumped up.

"Erm, maybe we should check on the cake!" She walked out of the room quickly. 'What had gotten into her?! She wasn't like this!' She thought worriedly. Once she reached the doorway John grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the stove. She checked it then pulled it out to cool.

"Don't touch it! It has to cool!" She slapped John's hand as it headed for the cake. "Darn! It tore a little! Here you can eat this." She handed him the piece that ripped off and he ate it happily.

"Mm, so moist!" He said around the cake in his mouth. Karen laughed, then she realized Paul never came. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Karen said walking into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Hey! This is Jasmine!"

"Oh hey jasmine! How are you doing?"

"Fine. I was just wondering about your piano lesson offer?"

"Of course!" Karen gave her the price and all the information. Jasmine would come on Saturdays at 2:00. Then Paul ran into the living room looking extremely happy.

"Bye Karen see you tonight!" Then he ran out of the house, slamming the door in his haste. Karen smiled and told Jasmine goodbye. She walked back into the kitchen to see a slice missing from the cake.

"John Lennon!" She shouted, then a door slammed. She smiled and shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long I actually wrote this like a week ago but wasn't able to post it. **

**Let me know if you want a character in the story!**

**Please let me know how much you like any of my stories! REVIEW! :) - Tee**

* * *

_**Paul**_

Paul picked up Karen around six and he took her to a nice restaurant that wasn't too fancy but still nice. Once they where seated and ordered their drinks, Paul couldn't stop worrying about things. 'What if Brian finds out?! Or worse shows up?! What if Karen doesn't love me like I love her?...' Then he realized how quiet it was and felt embarrassed. She smiled at him brightly, he smiled back. He liked her smiles they always made him feel happy too.

"So how long have you been playing the piano?"

"Since I was six, so about nineteen years." She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Wow, that's a long time!" Paul said feeling slightly stupid.

"Yeah, it's my life. I don't think I could live without music." She sighed.

"Hey Karen, Erm, I was wondering if-" he was cut by the waitress.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?"

Paul looked at Karen and she nodded her head. "Ok, I'll have the steak dinner."

"I'll have the same." Karen said softly.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your salads." The waitress took the menus and left.

"So what were you saying Paul?" Karen asked sweetly.

"Erm, I was just wondering if..." he suddenly changed his mind. "If you wanted to be my girlfriend, officially." He put on a smile.

She giggled. "Of course Paul!" She kissed his cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent "getting to know each other better". But since Karen already knew so much about Paul it was mostly him asking Karen things. They enjoyed the meal, then Paul took Karen to his house.

"You have a very nice house!" Karen said as they walked in the door.

"Yeah it keeps me sheltered." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Paul, I just remembered. One of my friends is throwing a Valentines day party in a couple of weeks. I was wondering if you would go with me?" She smiled, wishing she knew what was on his mind and why he sometimes looked so sad.

"Of course, love!" He kissed her, she kissed him back. She rested her head on his chest. Then the power went out. Karen didn't make a sound but she did hold onto Paul a little tighter.

"It's ok, love." He chuckled. He led Karen into the living room and lit some candles. Soon it started to get cold so they snuggled up in a blanket.

"Hey Paul, if the power doesn't come back on in the next hour can I stay here?" She said sleepily.

"Why did you even ask?" He smiled and she giggled. The power never came on and Karen fell asleep. So Paul picked her up and carried her to a bed and laid her down. After he did, she woke up.

At first she looked confused then she sat up. Paul brought in a t-shirt and a pair of pants and handed them to her. Then he left the room so she could change. He went into the living room and blew out the candles. Then he went back to the bedroom and saw Karen asleep under the covers. He changed and climbed in next to her. She slid close and snuggled next to him even though she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her head.

The next morning he woke up and realized Karen was gone. He jumped to finally find her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He snuck up on her and hugged her. She jumped.

"Paul! You scared me!" He grinned and she frowned. Then he kissed her and her frown melted away.

"So what are you making?" He said looking at the pan on the stove.

"Sausage gravy and biscuits!" She smiled pulling a tray of hot biscuits out of the oven.

"It smells great! Which reminds me. What do you think happened to that cake you baked yesterday?" He smiled and she laughed.

"I have no idea!" She smiled as she poured the sausage gravy over the biscuits and they sat down to eat.

Paul had never really eaten stuff like Karen cooked before but she cooked very well. He smiled as he completely devoured the meal. Karen laughed at him.

"Paul you've got gravy all over you!" She got up and started to wipe his face and shirt. He laughed and kissed her. Then they did the dishes and snuggled up on the couch. Suddenly Paul remembered he was supposed to be at the studio. He jumped up startling Karen.

"I'm sorry love but I have to go!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Paul wait!" He stopped and turned around his eyebrows raised. "I have to be there too!" He smiled, she grabbed her coat and they hopped in Paul's car.

"I see the car's running fine again." She smirked and looked out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! So, do you like this story any? REVIEW! :)**

**Also if you want a character PM me! - Tee**

* * *

_**Karen**_

They rushed into the studio taking their places. The day went smoothly and Paul didn't seem angry at Brian anymore and Brian didn't seem so over protective of her. The next couple of weeks went similar to this - Karen and Paul dated, Brian had no clue, everyone was happy.

It was finally time for Annie's Valentines day party and Paul came to pick up Karen. Karen wore a light pink dress that complemented her figure nicely. She pulled the front portion of her curly, dark brown hair back, it was simple but beautiful. They got in the car drove to go pick up Ringo and Maureen and then head to the party.

"Happy Valentines day love!" Paul kissed Karen and smiled.

"Happy Valentines day Paul." She giggled.

When they got to the party they were greeted by Annie.

"Hi Karen!" She smiled. "Hi, Paul!" Annie looked like she was about to have some kind of attack. Then Emory walked in with a tall, dark haired man.

"Hi Annie! Hi Karen!" Emory walked up and hugged them both. "Sorry we're late! I thought the baby sitter would never get there."

"Baby sitter?" Karen looked at Emory confused.

"Yeah, this is my husband Justin!" The young man walked up and shook her and Paul's hands. "We have a little girl, her name's Abigail!" Emory said proudly.

"How old is she?" Karen said, feeling surprised that she had no idea Emory was married or had a child.

"Almost four!" Emory smiled.

"She is darling! You'll have to meet her sometime!" Annie smiled.

"I would love to!" Karen smiled. Then she noticed Paul was looking bored of listening to them talk.

John snuck up behind them and tapped on her shoulder. "Would you care to dance?" He grinned at Paul and whisked Karen away.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." Karen smiled over her shoulder and started dancing with John. Paul stood to the side, looking grim. When the song ended he started to cut in. But the next song started and it was "I saw her standing there". There was an awkward moment while Karen listened to Paul scream "1,2,3,4!" over the record player. Paul and John stood there awkwardly as everybody started singing along. Slowly people turned to stare at John and Paul and Annie's face turned red. She stopped the record and put on another. It was a pretty, slow song. Lots of people were still staring so John went to go find Cyn and Paul just started dancing with Karen. After a minute everyone went back to talking and dancing.

"That was awkward." Karen mumbled laying here head on Paul's shoulder.

He chuckled and hugged her tighter.

The rest of the party went smoothly and everyone had a great time. Paul dropped Karen off at Brian's house holding back from kissing her in case Brian was watching then drove home. He sighed sadly, already feeling lonely and missing Karen's company. 'This is gonna kill me one day.' He thought, as he walked into his house.

It wasn't much longer before George got back from wherever it was he went and Karen moved back to his house. Nine months went by without Brian or George hardly suspecting a thing. But it was getting hard and stressful to keep it a secret. But the word finally got out.

"Karen! I forbid you to see Paul anymore!" George shouted at Karen.

"Why?! Its my life and I love him!" She shouted back, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't have to explain myself and wont hear anymore of this! Do not! See him anymore!"

Karen ran to her room and slammed the door. She sat on her bed and cried for a while then climbed out the window. She wanted to go for a walk and clear her mind. She wiped her eyes and found herself heading towards the studio when she heard a girl yell. "There she is!" Suddenly Karen was attacked by a group of teenage girls. They knocked her to the ground, kicked her and scratched her. She was kicked in the face right before someone came up to them yelling and picked her up. Blood streamed out of her nose as Ringo took her into the studio. Karen was bruised and scratched all over.

"I think my nose is broken!" Karen cried.

Ringo tried to clean her up a little then drove her to the hospital. He started to call Paul then remembered what happened so he called George Martin.

* * *

_**Paul**_

Paul was driving to go see Karen when he saw her in Ringo's car. So he followed them realizing that they were going to the hospital. He became nervous. He saw Ringo run her into the hospital while he tried to find a place to park. He rushed inside to see Ringo hanging up the phone.

"What happened to Karen?!" He ran up and grabbed Ringo.

"She was attacked by a mob of crazy girls and I think her nose is broken!" Ringo said sitting down in the waiting room. Paul followed him and they waited, it wasn't long before George showed up. Paul looked terrible it was his fault that she was mobbed. George sat down and Ringo told him the story. Paul looked at George, he didn't act like anything had happened between him, Paul and Karen at all and that made Paul angry. An hour or so went by when Karen came back out with a white thing on her nose. She was also covered in scratches and bruises. Her eyes were red from crying, she smiled weakly. Paul jumped up and rushed over to her, he hugged her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He whispered and kissed her. George and Ringo walked up to them but they didn't let go of each other. George had a very dissatisfied look on his face but he didn't say anything.

Karen

From then on George was always at Karen's side. She never got to see Paul except through the giant glass window at the recording studio. She felt lonely and hollow inside, it was torturing her! A month went by without hardly getting to see Paul and Karen was afraid maybe he'd moved on. It didn't help her feelings when George hardly felt it necessary to watch her constantly.

"I'm going for a walk in The park." She said sadly as she grabbed her coat. George nodded and continued reading the paper.

She wandered through the park aimlessly. Then wandered off the path into a more lush area where she was hidden. She sat down and started to cry.

"I was hoping I'd see you again." She whipped around to see Paul standing there smiling. She stood up and ran to him she hugged him and sobbed. He hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"I love you!" Karen whispered.

"I love you too!" He kissed her and she stopped crying. Then he knelt. "You mean the world to me and I can't live without you." He pulled a box put of his pocket. "Karen Elaine Martin, will you marry me?"

Karen looked confused for a second then she hugged Paul. "Yes!" He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Here." He put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful Paul!" She smiled brightly, then she started to frown. "What about uncle George?"

"We could have a private wedding and no one would know!" He said sounding hopeful.

"Elope? How?"

"You can say you're going home for Christmas!"

"What about you?"

"Um... I guess I could do the same..."

"But people might suspect we're at least together. And what about the rings?"

"Please Karen? We'll figure something out!"

"I don't know Paul. What about my family? It would break their hearts!" She looked down at the ground like she might cry.

He sighed. "Then I guess we'll have to tell George."

They left the park and went to George's house.

"Uncle George, we've come to tell you that we're getting married! And nothing you can say will change that! We love each other and I couldn't ask for more!"

George sighed. "It's just I didn't want you to get hurt! You've already been mobbed once and reporters will be after you! I don't want that kind of life for you." He said quieting down. "But you do love each other, so..." he smiled slightly and Karen hugged him.

"Thank you sir!" Paul smiled and shook George's hand.

"I can't wait to tell the girls!" Karen said kissing Paul.


End file.
